<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darkness Drowning by LyraSaber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902438">Darkness Drowning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraSaber/pseuds/LyraSaber'>LyraSaber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Truths [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Dark, F/M, Rape, dark darth jadus, use of force and The Force, warping perception of reality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraSaber/pseuds/LyraSaber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izutsa gets her “reward” from Jadus for her good work on Hutta, it leaves her a wreck. meets a potential friend or ally in defeating him. Fear is an emotion she becomes very familiar with. </p><p>Part one of Izutsa’s class story novelization</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Darth Jadus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Truths [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darkness Drowning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't like, don't read. I know it's dark, it's just what I got from every interaction with Jadus and the way he talks to the agent. Izutsa is Chiss. Please don't read if the content will trigger or squick you.<br/>Made some edits to phrasing and missing words. 2/3/21</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>        Fear was not an emotion that Izutsa was used to. She was a soldier born and bred. Highly skilled in lying and manipulating and fighting. Her training on Csilla and in the Intelligence Academy had rid her of fear, or so she had believed. Here though, around Darth Jadus, she felt like she was about to die. The sheer terror his presence invoked was beyond anything she’d felt before. Here in his private office, in the Sith Sanctum, in the heart of the Sith Empire, he was at his most powerful. It wasn’t only duty and survival that demanded her respect, deference and unquestioned obedience. She wasn’t sure she could disobey an order if she’d wanted to. The Force removed as many options as it granted, and she was afraid. </p><p>        She had thought she’d known fear when she had entered Imperial Intelligence headquarters to meet Jadus the first time. She had found new levels of fear when she entered his office, surrounded by his minions and forced to answer to him about her missions. But this, alone with Darth Jadus, in his office, after all but one of his minions ordered out and that minion ignoring them. Alone with a member of the Dark Council who could kill her, torture her, or bend her to any command regardless of her own will or her considerable abilities. This was fear! He owned this citadel. He controlled Keeper and all of Intelligence. If you had to point to one person who controlled the Sith Empire, you would be hard pressed to make a case for anyone other than Jadus. When he said that Intelligence was his domain and everyone in it was his, he’d meant it.</p><p>        The Sith had not determined her to be his new favorite spy until he saw her; despite having her reports and knowing exactly what she’d done and who she was. He waited until she was there in his presence to decree she would serve him. She’d felt his eyes wandering, it had only made the taint of the dark side, as he called it, worse. She didn’t like the way he talked to her, nor the way she somehow knew he was looking at her, even with his face hidden behind his mask. She tried to follow the rules, she was respectful and professional when they met. Even when he pulled her out of the field and stopped her from tracking the terrorists she’d buried every trace of irritation that could be conceived as rebellion, insubordination or disobedience. She was Chiss. She knew her place and how to stay in it. She’d even shown respect when he’d decided to do that whole dark side purification ritual she’d expressed gratitude and did as she was told, hoping that he’d send her back to her tasks and ignore her, but no. He’d sent Kaliyo away, sent most of his people away and sealed the door. The only thing his inoculation had seemed to do was make the pain she felt in his presence slightly less, tolerable enough to not collapse. She’d seen a Mirialan woman walking away as she’d entered the office. The look when she saw her, it was like she was apologizing for Izutsa having to meet with Jadus.</p><p>        Now she stood in front of him, trying not to shake, she felt like a child again. '<em>Don’t shake,'</em> she scolded herself,<em> 'you are a professional spy, and a good one, an asset, he won’t do anything that could lose a useful asset.'</em>  There was also the treaty with her people. Surely that offered some kind of protection. It quickly proved not to be the case. </p><p>         Jadus stepped forward, crowding her space. She could feel the power he was projecting crashing, wrapping around her, burning, hungry, licking at her skin and pressing against her mind. She tried to move, tried to step back. But she couldn’t move, why couldn’t she move? </p><p>        She could feel a barrier behind her, preventing her from backing away. Invisible tendrils of power like burning ice wrapped around her limbs, holding her in place; not allowing her to move as the power Jadus had, the Force, wrapped around her and ripped into her mind, penetrating into the deepest parts of herself. She felt as if she were pushed out of her body, though she was still present. </p><p>        Jadus reached out a hand. His gloved fingers burning an invisible brand through to her soul as they touched her face, forcing her head up to look at him. They trailed down to her neck, wrapping around her throat and squeezing. Her air cut off, she couldn’t breathe, yet she couldn’t do anything about it. Her body wouldn’t respond. She couldn’t even turn her head. </p><p>        After a moment he released her throat. Whatever his expression, she couldn’t see past the immovable features of his mask. His hand continued to trace it’s path down her body, drifting slowly, deliberately over her breasts, pausing a moment before he removed it. </p><p>        His voice echoed through her head, smooth and terrifying and utterly commanding. Though she fought, she tried to resist, the dark side, it had to be that, wrapped tighter the more she fought. “Undress, slowly” Her hands moved against her will. She fought back, she tried to scream, but it was like she wasn’t even present in her own body. She could feel her own hands tugging at the clasps on her collar; undoing the many buckles of her uniform and underclothes, pulling them off, folding them and dropping them into a draped pile near her feet. She would have shivered from the cold if she could have moved. The pain of Jadus’s presence had not lessened at all since his ritual, but as each item of clothing was removed and more of her blue skin was bared, she could feel the hunger in the force grow. Somehow, even though there were no clear eye holes in his mask she could feel his eyes roving over her. </p><p>          A small click drew her attention and she found she could move her head as she glanced to where a short table now stood next to Jadus, the comm from his belt now sitting on it. As she glanced at it, the force tendrils wrapped around her suddenly pulled hard and she fell to her knees, feet together knees turned out, back straight and hands behind her. The tendrils tight and burning, forcing her to remain in place, even as she remained unable to move her body. Inside her head she struggled, screaming and crying as she was unable to regain control; a mere passenger, trapped. </p><p>         Jadus continued, placing his saber down next to the comm and removed his belt and layers of outer robes and armor, seeming to float them off and place them on the table. Somewhere along the way, one of his slaves had appeared from somewhere, she hadn’t noticed where, and taken over. She knew what was happening.</p><p>         She banged her fists against the inside of her skull screaming and sobbing, trying to do something. But try as she might, she couldn’t move. She remained there, kneeling, open on the floor of the office, naked and vulnerable, her head fixed in the direction of the table, trembling slightly as she fought the tendrils holding her down and the power trapping her inside her mind. The pain and the chill of the office was a constant reminder this was no nightmare. This was real. This was happening. </p><p>         As all his armor was removed, she could see that it wasn’t designed to make him look bigger, it didn’t need to. The man's ability to intimidate his enemies was not dependent on his armor. The last piece was placed on the table and the slave quietly moved next to her and grabbed her own uniform, placing it on the table and disappearing back to wherever she had come from. She thought the poor women had whispered “sorry” as she bent to grab the uniform. It could have been just a breath though. It wasn’t like she could hear much over the rushing of blood in her ears. The pain she felt was nothing compared to the fear. The last minion stood, walked over, took the saber and comm from the table and stepped out through a door at the back of the office. They were truly alone, and it was terrifying. </p><p>         As they were left alone, Jadus’s gaze fell onto her again. “Come” a single word, somehow, like before, compelling her obedience. She rose to her feet and stepped next to him. He placed his hand, heavy and squeezing on the back of her neck, forcing her to walk with him up the stairs and around his desk to his chair. </p><p>        He sat in his chair and the weight on her neck increased, the tendrils around her limbs pulling again and she felt herself falling down again. He had already undone the front of his pants, leaving everything available to her. As she leaned forward and complied with his clear desires, she started desperately trying to find some way to regain control. Every time it seemed like she was about to get herself back, the pain increased again and her control slipped from her grip. The stretch of her mouth, the taste and smell, it was enough to make her sick, but she couldn’t even do that. His control over her, his power in the dark side, it was complete. </p><p>         After far too long, his grip on her hair tightened, ripping some from her head she was sure, as he swiftly forced her head back, and yanked her to her feet, spinning her around and slamming her head down onto his desk. Her head struck with enough force that she could feel her forehead split on the edge of a stylus stand, her nose struck painfully against the surface and cracked. He grabbed one of her arms and twisted it painfully behind her back as he entered her. As he continued his assault, the only movement she was allowed was bracing herself against the desk with her free hand. She was fairly certain that she was crying outwardly by now, but she couldn’t tell if it was tears or blood. She couldn’t feel much past the pain; the physical pain, the emotional pain, the pain from being merely in the presence of Jadus. She slammed her fists into the metaphorical wall trapping her. If she could have fallen to her knees in despair, she would have. There was no way out! There was no fighting him! There was nothing to be done; but wait for Jadus to be finished so she could get out. </p><p>          As he thrust against her, it was all she could do to maintain her sanity. He had a reputation for being cold and detached, but the man here was violent and aggressive. Perhaps that was how he maintained his detached demeanor. She didn’t know. She couldn’t think. She didn’t want to. If she just tried hard enough to pretend this wasn’t happening, maybe she’d survive. </p><p>         After what felt like an eternity, he shuddered a final time and pulled out. He wrapped an arm around her chest and lifted her to lean slightly against his chest as his hand caressed her face and settled on her neck again. </p><p>          He lifted her chin with a finger. “You’ve done well, in both your actions on Hutta and in receiving your purification. You have shown the strength of the empire. Consider this attention your due reward.” His voice had more growl then it normally did, but the same note of command, of absolute authority, of someone who knew the power of fear and how to wield it. “Don’t worry, my agent. This will remain…” he squeezed just a bit tighter and pulled her just a bit closer as he bent down and whispered into her ear, “...our little secret.” With that he let her go and she fell hard back onto the desk as he stepped away. The tendrils of his power, still burning their brands into her soul and mind, the only thing keeping her on her feet. As Jadus sat in his chair, the tendrils around her limbs collapsed and with them, her strength. She slid off the desk and fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. She wanted to cry, to scream and sob, but he might do worse if she did so, so she kept silent. </p><p>        “You should dress. You’re dismissed” She glanced up and Jadus, calm and collected, sat scrolling through a datapad. Not even paying attention to her. He’d just… and he just goes back to work like nothing had happened. The bounds on her mind squeezed, she could do as she was told or he’d make her. She staggered to her feet and stumbled over to the table. A small cloth was pressed into her hand as she reached the table and the woman she’d seen earlier moved over to Jadus with a small tray of wine while a droid cleaned the desk. It was like they were used to this, so much so that they had a routine. It was horrible. As she began to dress, she felt the twining wisps of the Dark Side twist through her mind quickly and painfully before vanishing. Leaving only herself, once again in control of her own body. She had to get out of here. She couldn’t bear another moment in this room. </p><p>        She quickly pulled on her boots and hurried as fast as she could on legs that didn’t work because of the pain, out of the office and down the hall. She’d been given a tour of the Sanctum in the academy. Agents needed to know their way around in case they were summoned. She knew there was a refresher for non force-users around here somewhere. There. </p><p>        She hurried inside and collapsed next to the toilet. As the door closed, she shattered. She bent over the bowl as she vomited everything she had in her, continuing until she was sobbing and dry heaving. How had she allowed this to happen? She was an imperial intelligence agent, trained to kill Jedi and this is what she’s been reduced to? What a pathetic waste of space. She’d never be free of him. He’d call her again and again. </p><p>         As she began to spiral, she heard the creaking of the door. Izutsa looked up in terror, surely he wouldn’t have followed her. The sight was hardly relieving. It was the Mirialan woman from outside Jadus’s office earlier. She stepped inside, her face stoic and emotionless, the door closed behind her and she reached out and locked it, before approaching. </p><p>         As she reached Izutsa, she crouched down and pried the cloth she still held clutched in her hand, pressing it gently to her nose. “You’re going to bleed all over your uniform.” As soon as Izutsa reached up and held the cloth to her nose, the woman stood again, pressing the button on the toilet and collecting a wet cloth from by the sink, she handed it to izutsa. She wiped her face and leaned against the wall as the woman leaned silently against the sink, after having placed a small box on the counter. . </p><p>         After a few moments of silence, she checked her nose. It seemed to have stopped bleeding. The woman seemed to notice as well as she walked over and handed Izutsa a small package. “These will clean you up. We’ll deal with your face after. Be quick, we won’t have this ‘fresher much longer” She stepped over to a wall facing away from the mirror and stared at it. It took Izutsa in her pained, frightened state to realize that she was trying to give her some privacy. She tried to move, to stand, but hissed as her injured wrist moved. The woman turned again at the sound of pain and stepped over. “Let me help. It’ll only get worse.” Izutsa didn’t want to. She didn’t want anyone to touch her. But she was a mess, collapsed in the Sith Sanctum. If she was found here, it likely wouldn’t be good. She could still hear Jadus whispering that it would be their secret. With the woman’s aid, she was able to clean up and get her uniform straightened and presentable again. </p><p>       “What’s your name?” She whispered, her voice still trembling with fear and tears.</p><p>       “Fifteen” The woman said, her voice as emotionless as it had been the entire time. She helped Izutsa over to the sink and helped her to lean against the wall. </p><p>       She popped open the box, which Izutsa could now see was a small medkit. Grabbing a hypo, she reached out for Izutsa’s wrist and gave it a quick check before injecting the kolto. “Just a sprain. Should be good by the time you get back to intelligence.” </p><p>       “Why are you helping me?” </p><p>       The woman, Fifteen sighed, “Personal and classified” </p><p>       Intelligence agent then, perhaps a former or possibly even current favorite of Jadus. She wasn’t sure. She was just desperate for something, anything to make her better, to take everything away. The tears hadn’t stopped, but Fifteen seemed to either be used to them, or ignoring them. She continued to help treat the injuries, giving her a kolto injection in her hip and another near her nose, after resetting the broken bone, and a third in the back of her neck. “Bruised neck and mild concussion” She said, seemingly thinking it important for Izutsa to know in what ways the Karking Sith had destroyed her. Eventually, though Fifteen crouched a little, catching her eye. “Hey, I know you’re hurting and scared, but you need to get it together. This is the Sith Sanctum and we’re running out of time here. Keeper will start calling soon. You have to stop crying, at least for now.” </p><p>       Fifteen was right. She had to pull it together for a few minutes. She took a few deep breaths, forcing away the tears. It wasn’t easy, it felt like one of the hardest things she’d had to do. As she stopped sobbing, Fifteen moved on to gently wiping the blood and tears and everything else off her face and applying some Kolto cream to different places. Izutsa had deliberately avoided looking in the mirror, she didn’t want to see what had been done to her. “Alright, turn around and I’ll fix your hair and you’ll be good.” Izutsa did so and stared at her reflection as she felt Fifteen hiss in sympathy and started adjusting the way her hair lay to cover spots that Izutsa was certain were missing hair. Her face and neck were covered in bruises. A cut above her eye, a black eye and swollen nose, a split lip, she didn’t even remember when she’d gotten that. The pain in her arm and her hips and lower, throbbing ache she couldn't see, but was as clear as the bruises that she could. She could see the Kolto already starting to work, but it’d be a bit before all the evidence was gone. She just wanted a shower. </p><p>       Fifteen placed her hands on her shoulders and met her eyes in the mirror. “That’s about as good as it’s going to get until the Kolto works. You look like you got into a fight, that’s probably the safer story. We should go while you have the chance.” Izutsa nodded. She knew the empire. She couldn’t allow herself to break down again until she was done with her mission. Until she got to her room at the end of the day. There were too many questions, it was too dangerous. Fifteen moved to the door, flipped the lock and stepped out, holding the door for her. “Your Rattataki friend is out on the rotunda.” With that Fifteen walked off and Izutsa was left alone to face the rest of her day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you like it? Did you hate it? please let me know, I'm always trying to improve and appreciate every comment. Feel free to send private comments if you aren't comfortable with public ones. I just like talking to people</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>